The Tales of the Hamato Clan
by thestoryweaver89
Summary: In between the aliens, the adventures and the never-ending duty to save the world, there are the little snippets of life as a member of the Hamato Clan. Despite the pain, the grief and the sacrifices that come with being heroes, there are still the (mostly) positive moments. Ch1: "The Kraang communication device isn't a soccer ball, Mikey!"
**A/N: Hello all! Just something i thought of to help me be able to improve my writing when it comes to the main characters! Just a series of one-shots showing my interpretation of what goes on in between the adventures and world saving the Hamato family does :) enjoy! will update whenever i get the inspiration to do so :)**

 **This chapter is set during the time the turtles discover the Kraang communication device and Donnie is still testing it and getting it to work! :D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT.**

* * *

Okay, so maybe it _was_ Mikey's fault.

Not that he was admitting to anything! It was just that the situation was very... Mikey-ish. In fact, so totally Mikey-ish that his genius older brother was now staring down at him with fury in those brown eyes of his.

 _Shell,_ Mikey thought as he pushed himself against the table and sunk into himself a little bit more. _I've really outdone myself this time._

"H- hey, D," He started nervously, twisting his fingers together as Donnie's gaze intensified. Mikey swore he could see the fiery pits of turtle hell in them. "The Kraang communication thingymajig is still fine, isn't it?"

Tentatively, he reached out one giant finger to poke at the smooth, glossy surface of the communication device that belonged to their alien foes. At least, the once _former_ shiny surface of the device; it was now caked in mud, so filthy and brown that it was hard to tell if it was actually a piece of alien technology or just a ball of dried mud that Mikey had decided to bring home.

"Fine?" Donatello asked, voice perfectly calm and collected, but Mikey was no fool to his brother's temper. He knew that Donnie was going to unleash what Mikey had rightfully dubbed the "Ariana Grande vocal range". Meaning, his voice was going to get higher and louder the more angrier he got.

Which was already happening.

"Fine?!" The taller turtle repeated, leaning forward and causing Mikey to press back into the edge of the table just a tad bit more. "You call our one shot to being able to intercept the Kraang's messages and locate their hideouts being besmirched and caked in mud _fine_?!"

Mikey winced as Donnie's voice reached its highest pitch, the one that could make even Master Splinter's ears ring and press down to his temples. Mikey's mouth open and closed as he scrambled to think of a good answer that would calm his raging brother, who had decided to finally stop intimidating him and instead just glared at him from a safe distance away.

"W- well, just think about it! You should be _thanking_ me that it's actually just covered in mud and not say, destroyed, or broken, or you know! Stolen back by the Kraang or even Shredder's goons." Satisfied with his answer, Mikey grinned up at his brother, who stared at him incredulously.

"Thanking you?!" He snapped, hands reaching up to tug on his mask tails in frustration. "I suppose next you'll be asking me to thank you for using it as a _soccer ball_ , hm?"

"Hey!" Mikey protested, straightening up and pointing one finger at Donnie's chest. "Using the communication device as a soccer ball was a brilliant idea, mind you! Besides, it's just sitting there! You're not even actually using it for anything except running it for tests and tests and teeeeeests," Mikey rolled his hands to emphasize his point. "At least I put it to good use!"

Donnie froze, eyes widened comically and a look of rage on his face. For a while, Mikey worried about whether his brother had finally gotten enough of his antics and that maybe he'd finally broken Donnie for once and for all, but then the purple masked turtle swiftly snatched his bo staff from his back and lunged at him, screaming in rage.

And at that moment, Mikey knew that if he didn't run, he'd be turtle soup.

* * *

Raph was startled out of his comic book by a loud, animalistic scream, followed by an uncharacteristically high pitched shriek and a crash. Chaos ensued, followed by a series of loud yelling consisting mostly of "I'm going to turn you into an android, Mikey!" and incessant pleading to "let a turtle live, dude!"

Sighing in annoyance, Raph put his comic down, glancing at Leo who had turned his attention away from the pinball game to stare at the open doors of Donnie's lab.

"We gonna help him or what?" He asked in an almost bored tone, as though it was everyday occurrence that his second youngest brother was threatening to turn his youngest brother into a remote-controlled robot turtle.

Leo blinked, blue eyes still fixed to the open doors of the lab. He opened his mouth to say something when a particularly loud shriek of pain echoed through the lair, and the loud yell of "I promise I won't play soccer with the communication device ever again just please don't pleasepleaseplease- EEK!" reached them.

Leo paused in what he was going to say, eyes wide at the sentence, before turning to Raph. "Let's not."

Raph eyed the open doors for a while, before choosing to slowly raise his comic and bury his attention back into the story. Eh. Donnie and Mikey could probably work out their problems. After all, it wasn't the first time that Donnie had threatened to turn Mikey into an android after he'd messed with one of his experiments. Mikey had survived the aftermath. Mostly.

"Eh, whatever you say, Fearless Leader."

* * *

 **Hope y'all enjoyed the first chapter! Please rate and review! :3**


End file.
